1945
by alors.on.danse
Summary: Josh Hotz had forgotten his past, and when the deal was sealed, there was no turning back to what once had been. *Historical Fiction Oneshot*


_**J.H.**_

He had never been in this sort of situation before.

Josh Hotz had been kicked out of boarding school, his third one in a school year. This time, however, was different then all those other fire alarm stunts and headmaster pranks- this time, Josh would not be getting a second chance.

He had burned through Andover, Exeter, Briarwood, and Hotchkiss. He was not accepted by Octavian County Day, Dalton, or Westchester Prepatory.

In short, Josh Hotz was screwed.

Looking back at history, what do all high school screw-ups do after they've flunked their final exam? When there is no future, all hope is lost, and destiny is destroyed, generations past and present have turned to one all-powerful force.

The military.

_**D.M.**_

Dylan had told him that he had to stop with the lifestyle he was leading. It was self-destructive, and sooner or later, his past would catch up to him, and he wouldn't be let into another school. Josh insisted Daddy's age-old money would provide blind admission into the prepatory school of his choice, but this time, he had been wrong. Josh Hotz had been denied, and now Josh Hotz had no choice.

Josh found refuge in boarding school. He learned discipline, and found an odd relief in following the endless commands of his higher officers. He flourished in military school, gaining respect of even the most senior officials. The words "Duty, Honor, Country," became his motto.

Coinciding with his military training, Josh became a discipline dperson, as well. He no longer enjoyed late night social rendevouz or breaking the rules a bit, nor did he make time for his family and friends. When Josh returned home for school breaks, his family found him difficult, irritable, and generally unpleasent to be around.

**16 years later**

Josh Hotz pressed a few beeping red buttons, preparing- preparing for deaths- thousands, he knew it. _Child deaths, adult deaths, grandparents dying- who had seen the world- no more stories, knowledge, thinking- dead end. This is a dead end street, Josh. __There is nowhere to turn. __Thinking __it's my time__ at age five, at ten, at sixteen, at thirty, at ninety._

17 years ago, Josh would have cared. He would have thought of his family, his friends, Dylan, anyone- but that was Josh, before discipline over took his life- before he found his path in life. _No chance to pray, no time to say goodbye, just time to cry and to fear. Time to get leukemia and __die. Ruin the air, the thoughts, the love._

Just time to hate- hitler. America. Japan. Bombs. The world. _Yourself. The war._ And Josh knew it. And he also knew it when they dropped the bomb from the plane, and when they flew away.

He didn't know Derrick Harrington was in Hiroshima on that day.

_**D.H.**_

"Massie" he shouted! "Massie! Where are you!"

He saw the great black stone coming from the sky, running, screaming toward them. His first thoughts, Massie, kids, children, parents. Why are they doing this? He spots a child, two, maybe- his baby? He sees that it now it could be any child. He can't think, can't scream. He is everywhere and he is everything. He's crying, he's running, _he's _screaming.

_Where's Massie,_ he's thinking. _Where's my baby?_ There are these goddamn soldiers everywhere, shouting that this was the revenge they were getting for joining the war. He swore, there are a million people running around in the street.

People are lying on their stomachs, clutching the pavement, praying- praying, _don't kill me, my baby, let me live. _Derrick found himself clutching the sidewalks with them, grasping the hand of a stranger, not knowing where his Massie was, not knowing where his baby was.

Derrick Harrington will be gone, Massie Block will be gone, their _baby _will be gone.

And then the big, black bomb falls down.

Sixty- six thousand and six hundred sixty-six are gone.

It's the number of the devil, and it's the number that Joshua Hotz became the moment he pulled that fire alarm.

There just wasn't enough time.


End file.
